Wild Card
by beafstew
Summary: Sequel to An Invisible Bat. Joe Grayson is a wild card. Trained by assassins, and seeming to have an agenda, no one knows what side she's on. But that's not the only problem. Trouble is brewing in the streets, and no one is sure if Nightwing is helping or hurting the problem. Terry & OC.


**I'm baack! And this time, it's a major timeskip, with terry and joe more evenly matched. I also plan to bring in many old batman villains and heroes into the story, and I'm sorry for not making this sooner. Sequel to An Invisible Bat, in case someone didn't read the discription, and the link to that story is here: s/7729691/1/An-Invisible-Bat**

**Well, I'm going to shut up now so you all can read the story, and R&R!**

* * *

A man smiled, debonair seemed to come as easily to him as breathing. He stood relaxed, but the shoulders that were pulled back into perfect posture showed that he was slightly more alert than he let on. He had icy blue eyes, that seemed to freeze over anyone, or melt their anger faster than they could blink. He also had jet black hair that stumbled out and obtained a messy but stylish look that made women swoon. The young man was also known for his quick, witty retorts and intelligence toward any topic.

The young man's name was Terrence McGinnis.

Terry adjusted his tux. Every since Wayne took back his company, Terry had to go through torture. _Dance school_, attend black tie events, study what was proper to say to people, and what not to say. He was being groomed to take over Wayne Tech. And right now, he was here as an ambasador for Wayne.

He had to smile charmingly as people walked past, pretend to be interested in their conversation, and offer a witty output. Much to Dana's dislike, when Terry turned twenty, all the women older than him began to flirt, fawn, and kiss over Terry. At first, he was flustered, but now, he was twenty three, and much better at stepping over women. He held a champagne glass, and as Paxton Powers stepped onto the podium, he observed the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to this fund raiser. I always found that research in illness and physcology was a worthy cause and..." Terry drowned out the rest of the false speech of the rich man, and raised his glass when he was supposed to.

"To helping the misfortunate!" Paxton exclaimed, and Terry rolled his eyes. That's _exactly_ what Paxton had in mind.

The crowd erupted into applause around him, and Terry scanned the room. He noticed someone leaning against the doorway of the huge room, leisurely raising her glass. He wondered why she looked familiar... She took a tiny sip of what looked like champagne and then dumped the rest in the plant as she walked to the bar. Her face was too far away to see clearly, so Terry's interest was definitely perked.

The woman wore a shimmering, open back deep green dress. Her brown hair pooled down her toned back, and was slightly done up, but had small jems set throughout her hair. All Terry could see was the long leg peeking out from a slit in the dress. Curious, Terry walked to the bar, leaning against it and said, "Two Vespers."

He faced her, and she turned her head to look at the painting on the wall. She was wearing a dress that dipped down low to reveal cleavage and wore multiple necklaces. A jade yin yang, a string of pearls, and an expensive looking emerald cross. She also wore a pare of emerald studs, but all Terry could see were her ears and slend cheek bones. She appeared to be observing a painting on the far wall, but he knew that she was avoiding him, for some odd reason.

"I'm Terry," He told her, and stuck out his hand.

"I know, Mr. McGinnis." She said with a smirk as she turned to face him.

Terry's face registered shock, disbelief, confusion, and slipped back into a poker face a split second later. "Ms. Grayson."

She looked lovely, and her forest green, never ending eyes seemed to mirror Terry's expression. There was nothing.

The bartender put down the margarita, and Joe pushed it to the side. "I don't drink."

"Shame," Terry said with a smirk, and Joe looked at the bartender. "I'll have a _Perrier_, in a glass with a lemon twist."  
"Yes ma'am." The bartender answered.

"So what are you doing back in Gotham?" Terry asked, Joe smiled. He lost his train of thought for a second, before she spoke.

"I've come back to help the city."

"So you're over killing Slade?" He asked cautiously, and Joe looked at him like he was stupid.

"I didn't spend five years away training to just give up." She told him sharply, and Terry took a sip of his drink. He had struck a nerve.

"When did you get back?" He asked, seemingly unfazed by her reply, and the bartender set down the drink, along with the bottle of Perrier.

"A couple days ago." Joe drawled out slowly, and took a sip of her sparkling water. Terry studied her, and she flipped her hair back as she took him in.

"The tux looks good on you. Italian, right?"

"French."

She smirked, "Ah."

"So who invited you?"  
"I'm Paxton's date. Apparently, I'm irresistible." Joe leaned in, and lowered her voice, "I got a tip that there is a heist from Penguin tonight. Here."

"Interesting. Why be on the inside?"

"Cause-," Joe put up her hand, and sat back. "You'll just see."

_Great, I hate surprises_, Terry thought but didn't say anything aloud. "Okay." He said with a shrug, and Joe looked at him curiously.

"You have gotten better."

"You're more polite," Terry responded, and a small smile crept on Joe's face, and she laughed. She quieted, and tapped a finger against the wooden bar.

"I had... issues. But, whatever, it was like, high school " She slipped into a cheerleader's voice, and then, just as Terry opened his mouth to respond, the glass roof shattered.

He cursed under his breath, and glanced at Joe, who didn't even turn around.

The Neo- Penguin, Allouette Cobblepot, a thief stripped of her father, and mother's, wealth flew in on a black umbrella Her father, the original Penguin, somehow managed to get Silver Swan to sleep with him. She bored him a daughter, that received Swan's beauty, or at least some of it, she had Oswald's beak-like nose, and webbed fingers. But she was tall, elegant, and had her mother's annoying power of making a hum, which controled birds. And if she sang, god forbid, she could shatter building as well as Shriek. Alouette was tall, elegant with black hair that traveled to her breasts, a silver leotard, and black thigh high boots. She always wore a pair of white hand gloves, a cropped formal jacket, and a top hat. Not to mention, the trademark killer umbrella. Her voice was like... well, a squawk. White doves that were enhanced with titanium claws and beaks, and a taste for human flew around Allouette. Shirtless men with dress pants all flew in on the large birds, and Alloutte was the first one down on the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Don't be alarmed, but you're being robbed. Nobody call for help, or slip away, then there won't be trouble. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the heist," She cooed, and the crowd slowly sat down. _Great, she had mind control now,_ Terry thought angrily but was glad that the old man had him learn to resist mind control.

"Joe. You still there?" Terry whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Of course," Joe scoffed, he rolled his eyes. The Penguin sauntered around the place, having her goons collect anyone's jewelry, and her eyes landed on Terry.

"Oh my!" She rushed toward him, and Joe didn't waver as the Penguin's control got harder to resist. Terry forced himself to remain the same, and have the glassy eyed look as everyone else. The Penguin leaped toward him, and knocked him backward against the bar.

"You're handsom, rich, and powerful! I think I'll keep you as a pet!" Internally, Terry was cringing. Joe's gaze flicked to them, before staring off into space again. Her power was making it harder to think, like his actions were made out of jello. His eyesight started to fade into darkness, when the suppressing power was yanked out of his mind. He gasped, and realized he was being kissed by Allouette, but Joe had spilled the bottle so it was soaking the back of his neck and jacket. At least he had something to focus on now...

Joe hadn't changed either, despite how much more uncomfortable she seemed. Finally, Allouette, released him. She also cleaned his pockets, except for his backpocket that had the key to the car, actually, _both _cars.

What was Joe doing?! She had the perfect opportunity to sneak off, right now. He couldn't keep this up for too much longer.

But she didn't move. Terry had to restrain himself from shouting at her in anger. Unless... she was under the Penguin's control. Then they were all screwed.

But then he noticed that Joe had winked at him, and he shot her a look. Penguin didn't notice, after all, she was currently preoccupied with yelling at a woman who didn't want to give up her engagement ring.

Joe took sip of her water and set it back down. No one noticed her. Terry triggered the batcar to pick him up.

It was five minutes out max. The Penguin wheeled around, pointing her umbrella at them, and they both remained in their glassy eyed expression. The Penguin seemed satisfied, then eyed the jewels around Joe's neck.

"I like these," She squawked, and stalked over to her. She took the necklaces by the end, and yanked, throwing Joe forward, and breaking the chain.

_Ouch_. But it was karma.

The Penguin fiddled with the jewels in Joe's hair, partly because of her webbed hands, and also was enjoying pulling Joe's hair. Anyone the Penguin envied received a... painful fate.

But Joe could handle herself. When the Penguin finished robbing Joe, she sat her up, and patted her face.

"Such a pretty face," she mused and left a hand on Joe's cheek. _Oh no._ Suddenly, her nails turned into claws, and the Penguin ripped her nails across Joe's cheek. Joe didn't even react, only her jaw twitched, but she kept her glassy eyed gaze unfocused and staring forward. The Penguin seemed enthralled by Joe's jewels, and turned around,before dumping them in the center bag, which was heavy with jewels.

"A shame, Batman didn't show," The Penguin spoke loudly, and snapped her fingers. The sack was dropped onto a bird, and she climbed on. Her henchmen followed, and she waved her hands at the deadly birds.

"Your dinner, pets. I would offer my condolences, but that would be insincere."

Suddenly, the Batcar burst in through the window, and making the Penguin loose her focus, and releasing everyone from her control. Joe and Terry took that as their cue to slip away.

They ran stride by stride, and blood was running down Joe's neck. "Damn it," She muttered, and glanced over at him. Terry was curious... to say the least. What happened to her? Her hair was falling across her face, and tumbling down her back. He skidded to a stop, and Joe twisted around to looked at him, before continuing onward.

Terry was glad he had stashed his suit under a nearby trashcan. He stopped outside the bathroom, and slid the costume out. Joe had already vanished by the time he looked up.

He pushed into a closet, and changed quickly, before wrapping his clothes up in a bag again, and pushing it under again. Batman looked around, the lens coming into focus immediately. He sprinted back to where the heist was taking place, his muscles extending and measured by the suit. It made him faster and stronger ten times more. Which is why, in only seconds he reached the main reception area. People were screaming, but the birds weren't attacking them.

They were attacking- oh hell no. Not the car.

The birds were trying to eat the car. Batman's car. Terry's car. Bruce was going to _murder_ him. Now, this was personal.

Batman flew up over the heads of everyone, and shot four batarangs at the birds taking out all of them in one smooth stroke. Nightwing appeared as well, and she didn't waste time talking. She ran toward a table, jumping on, and using her momentum to propel herself to the wall, then bounding off the wall toward the Penguin. Batman rushed the Penguin as well, and she fired her umbrella at them. A bolo flew toward both of them, and Batman started to cut through it when Nightwing grabbed his arm, and appeared to try to get out of the way.

That resulted in being tied down by the bolo.

Batman's eyes widened in disbelief. That hadn't happened to him since he was eighteen. What game was Joe playing?

"What are you doing?!" He asked with disbelief, and Nightwing whispered back, "Just play along."

"Like hell," He told her, and the spikes on his forearms extended, slicing through bolo with ease, and he turned to attack the Penguin, and she was already flying away. What was Nightwing playing at? Was the Penguin funding her?

That didn't matter right now. His boots flared and Batman flew after the Penguin. Frustration was evident on her expression, and she glanced at the car.

Nightwing called after him, but Batman didn't turn around, he wasn't going to sacrifice the mission for her again. Then, the worst happened. The Penguin turned around, and let loose a piercing scream. He rolled off to the side, but was forced to fall back. Her range expanded beyond the buildings, and reduced anything to dust.

The rockets gave away his invisibility, and that damn bird always sensed him. He took cover behind a portruding building structure, and zoomed back in on the destructed building. Nightwing had vanished, and he groaned. He hadn't messed up like this in a long time. And the old man was going to be ticked.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me no, so I can either re-do it, or make it better. Thanks! Vale!**


End file.
